Needling Experience
by NinjaRoja
Summary: Just because Sakura was his favorite doctor, didn't mean Gaara wanted to visit her as the patient.


Author's Note: Hey guys! My penname was originally **gaara-kun101. **I've been making some modifications lately and have been in a writing mood And now I'm back in action!

* * *

It was enough of a hassle just to keep the ANBU guards out of the room. Understanding his prominent role as Kazekage, he knew well enough that the hired ninja were only attempting to carry out the most important mission of their lives: protecting Sabaku no Gaara. But who in the hell where they to think Gaara didn't know his own wife? If they even wished to continue their employment, they were advised to wait in the hallway as Gaara had monotonously threatened.

Upon entering the patient room, the ruler of Suna pulled the door to a close and turned to find his wife inscribing some paperwork on the counter top. Sakura's eyebrows were slightly drawn to meet as a knot above the bridge of her nose as she finished writing down inventory of the medical supplies within the cabinets. When finished, she looked up and met Gaara with a delighted smile.

"I knew you'd come." Sakura slightly teased. Gaara responded with a grunt and gracefully pulled himself onto the elevated bed, sitting upright. This brought him to Sakura's eye level as she came to stand in front of the red head; looking over the syringes on the small table. Gaara would never admit this to anyone, but he felt a slight decline in his masculinity as he was able to discretely (and childishly) swing his dangling legs along the bedside.

"You know we very well could have performed this procedure at home." Gaara gruffly commented. In turn, Sakura snorted.

"And _you_ know very well that would not have happened. You, Sir Kazekage, manage to weasel your way out of having needles probe your flawless skin, _every time_." Said Kazekage would have huffed at his bride's accusation were it to fit his personality. A displeased scowl was more accommodating to his dry nature. Sakura saw this and playfully put her hand in his red hair, while sticking out her tongue in a teasing manner.

While having a serious personality, it was not in his nature to be unamused by his wife's antics. The slight upturning of his lips hinted that he was not in as much of a sour mood as he originally portrayed. It was not until Sakura picked up a single syringe did his slight smile completely disappear.

"Here, hold this." Looking incredulous as Sakura handed him the medicine-filled syringe, Gaara was half tempted to crush it altogether with his sand. He held the small glass tube, needle up, between his thumb and forefinger. Gaara's eyes seemed to scrutinize the anitibodies inside the fluid. Sakura had mentioned in the previous days that it was to prevent pneumonia. The red head scoffed, which caused Sakura to cease in rolling up the arm of his black short sleeve shirt and mesh. She challengingly straightened up with her hands on her hips. They shared eye contact for a passing moment. She knew what he was thinking.

He was the first to grumpily look away. "Like I could catch pneumonia," he doubtfully proclaimed.

Sakura was definitely eating this up. Gaara hated being the patient. It was his duty to take care of his people. Naturally, he felt uncomfortable when someone else was taking care of him. On the other hand, Sakura was his favorite exception; but not when it involved needles. This delicate information was not passed around outside of the family, no matter how amusing it was to know that a simple treatment could make Gaara squirm.

"Can you take this thing from me now?" Looking almost disgusted, Gaara passed off the syringe to a smirking Sakura.

"It really won't be as bad as you're thinking."

"I'm not afraid of a medical instrument, Sakura." Gaara spoke almost defensively. Said woman raised a delicate eyebrow. He was more than annoyed now, she could tell. However, she found him oddly cute as he folded his arms across his chest while one set of sleeves was awkwardly rolled up on his left arm. His pale skin contrasted greatly with his shirt and ninja trousers. Not the typical Kage robes, but Sakura had requested him this morning to wear easy access clothing.

Sakura's smirk formed into a soft smile. Stepping between his dangling legs (like she wouldn't notice!), the Kazehime placed a soft kiss on the corner of Gaara's mouth. "Please smile?" She whispered, looking into his teal eyes.

Gaara's brooding mood dissolved. Only she could make him feel like this. It was hard to deny her when she made soft spoken requests like that. Just her simple request alone made warmth spread inside his chest. Truth be told, he was the one who felt safe with _her._ Always so caring; so passionate, even when she wasn't trying to be. His attempt may have been poor, but Sakura's smile brightened when Gaara's eyes slightly squinted and his mouth formed into a small curve.

"There now…AH!" A pinch of sand splurged into Sakura's face and a needle-less syringe clambered to the floor. Smile gone; Gaara observed neutrally as his wife wiped sand from her flustered face. "I knew, _I knew you'd do that!"_

Gaara oh-so-subtly shrugged his shoulders. "It wasn't me." To say Sakura was fuming was an understatement.

"Take the sand armor off, _now." _This time, Gaara did huff as a layer of sand fell from his body.

"Happy?"

"Nope, and neither are you," Sakura said as she none-too gently injected Gaara with a replaced syringe. Nope, indeed, he was not a happy camper. Besides the slight wincing that Sakura keenly observed, Gaara's face remained neutral as she finished depositing the medicine into his body. "There, that wasn't so bad."

Gaara inwardly sighed, _'Finally.' _He waited until she placed a small bandage on his punctured skin to speak"I'm sorry."

Sakura slightly chuckled, "I know you didn't mean to." She then proceeded to stick her tongue out and pat his leg. Slightly smirking, Gaara began to push himself off the patient bed.

"What are you doing?" Sakura quizzically questioned.

Puzzled, Gaara jabbed his thumb towards the door, "Going back to work?" Sakura laughed as she turned around and picked up another syringe from the table. She continued her focus on the medical instrument as she tapped the base to remove any air bubbles from the vial. Sakura then looked up at Gaara with an amused smile.

"I still need to administer your tetanus shot."

* * *

Author's note: I think it's comical to picture Gaara having the very common fear of needles. It make's him more humble and lovable lol

If you like it, review it! :O


End file.
